Another one of THOSE days
by John Chubb
Summary: To stop a terrorist threat you need a girl who can do anything, and a man who knows no limits. KP x-over with 24
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Kim Possible is owned by Disney. 24 is owned by FOX

Now on to the story.

Middleton, Colorado

At Middleton High School the Middleton High School cheerleaders, and mascot Ron Stoppable, were getting ready to board the school bus for a cross country trip. A trip to Los Angeles, California.

Ron Stoppable, the Middleton High Mad Dog, was nervous about this trip. At least twice he had accompanied the cheerleaders to supposed competitions, only to wind up at the same place he had dreaded for years-Camp Wannaweep. A place that had a mutagenic lake and several other...abnormalities that gave it the nickname 'place of evil' in his mind. He prayed with all his faith that they would not wind up going past Camp Wannaweep again. "Please don't let us go past Camp Wannaweep. Please don't let us go past Camp Wannaweep." he muttered over and over again.

"Ron?" Cheerleader Captain Kim Possible said to his friend. Ron gave a shout "AHHHHH!" not liking being disturbed from his prayer. So much that he almost jumped out of his pants. Kim rolled her eyes back and tried to be sympathetic.

"Ron. We've double checked the route. We're not going anywhere near Camp Wannaweep." Kim said reassuringly.

"Did you triple check it?" Ron asked. "Did you quadruple check it?"

"Listen loser." Bonnie Rockwaller said getting into Ron's face. "None of us want to relive horrid nightmares of being turned into mutant monsters for the umpteenth time. We have made extremely sure our route will not take us anywhere near that camp. There's no way any of us are going there again."

"You sure?" Ron asked. "I mean did anyone check through Triple A? There might be a detour that takes us there."

"All right! Listen up people!" a blustery voice shouted that belonged to cheer co-ordinator Steve Barkin. "The route has been planned for us to go to L.A. We have checked with the central committee to be sure that there is a competition there. And by no means are we going anywhere near Camp Wannaweep! Ron let out a "BOO-YAH!" at the hearing of that announcement. Barkin rolled his eyes at Ron's exclamation. _Of course if anyone would not want to go to that hell camp it would be Stoppable. _Barkin thought. But truth be told, he was glad that he was not going that way either.

"All right! Everyone on the bus!" Barkin ordered. All the cheerleaders boarded the bus. Kim and Ron sat in the back together. They were an item now since the senior prom, and this was the last cheer competition they were going to have together before they graduated. "L.A. Here we come!" Ron shouted.

Kim was glad. For once there was going to be a competition where nothing would happen. No mutants, no missions, just time in a new city exploring with the one she had fallen for. She still kept the Kimmunicator in case something was going to happen, but she hoped nothing would. All she wanted to do was attend the competition and spend some time with Ron.

The bus left Middleton High School. It's destination...Los Angeles.

50 Miles outside L.A.

A military convoy was rolling down the country road. A covered truck escorted by three jeeps. One up front, and two in the back. All the personnel were armed to the teeth.

The mission was to transport a new and deadly toxin to a specified destination to be disposed of. It was a bioweapon recovered from a terrorist cell that was hoping to use it to wipe out a quarter of the population of Chicago. Had it not been for the efforts of the Counter Terrorist Unit there, many would have died. They recovered the toxin, and the terrorists had been taken into custody. The toxin itself to be taken to L.A. for disposal.

The command soldier in the main truck called in to check with the base that was to receive the toxin. They gave an E.T.A. of 90 minutes before arrival at their destination. After the soldier signed off a series of vehicles headed their way.

Two jeeps with their headlights on blinded the first escort and threw an explosive that blew under the truck sending the truck on its side. The drivers of the jeeps fired machine guns at the escort vehicles killing the troops with them. The lead vehicle tried to get a message out, but the radio was cut off during the attack.

The drivers of the invading jeeps went to the back of the covered truck and brought out the case that carried their quarry, after killing the troops that were in the back of the truck still alive. One of the attackers opened the case and saw what they were looking for was still inside. It was the toxin the convoy was transporting.

The two jeeps sped away leaving bombs that destroyed the vehicles of the convoy as soon as the invaders were safely away. They then placed a call to a benefatcor saying that they were on their way with the toxin.

Counter Terrorist Unit Los Angeles.

CTU director Tony Almeida was sitting in his office looking over the reports that division had sent him. It was a proposed budget that he thought was outrageous, but Tony was trying to figure out ways to convince Division that such a radical change was not necessary. He had been no sooner to doing that since the time he had started.

It had only been six months since he had taken over the position as Director of CTU for George Mason. Since then CTU had added a new position as head of field operations that his friend, and fellow agent, Jack Bauer had filled. Tony found himself wishing he could have more time in the field. He missed field operations.

It was only after a few minutes that Michelle Dessler entered with a disturbing report. Tony and Michelle had been dating a few months, and things were getting serious. But both agreed not to let a relationship get in the way of their work. At CTU they kept things professional. Outside work however, well...

But that was neither here nor there. Michelle had come in and there was a crisis. "What is it Michelle?" Tony asked.

'Tony, we have a report that a military convoy was attacked 50 miles out of L.A." Michelle said. "They were transporting the Venom Plague Toxin to a lab to be destroyed when they were ambushed. The toxin itself is gone."

"Did anyone see anything?" Tony asked. Michelle shook her head and said that no one in the convoy was left alive. "Details are still sketchy. They were contacted at their last checkpoint, after that nothing."

"Are other agencies involved in this yet?" Tony asked. Michelle mentioned that F.B.I., C.I.A. and D.O.D. were already mounting efforts. "It will still take time to co-ordinate the efforts though." Michelle added.

"Keep me posted." Tony said. Michelle nodded and left as Tony picked up the phone and called another number. It was to the head of field ops, Jack Bauer.

In a town house in L.A. a man slept. A woman by his side sleeping when the phone rang. Groggily he reached over and picked up the phone. "Bauer." the man said into the line.

"Jack it's Tony. We have an emergency." Tony had said on the other end of the line. Jack had gotten up and asked what was going on, awareness returning to him. Tony explained that the convoy carrying the Venom Toxin was ambushed, and the attackers had made off with the sample they were transporting. "Any leads as to where the toxin might turn up?" Jack asked.

"None." Tony said. "But all agencies are on heightened alert. I need you here to run field ops." Jack understood and said he was on his way. After hanging up, his girlfriend kate Warner woke up groggily. "What's going on Jack?" Kate asked.

"A convoy was ambushed." Jack said. "They made off with a toxin. I have to go in and co-ordinate efforts." Jack got his clothes and immediately put them on. He kissed Kate goodbye and headed off to work after she said "Be careful."

Jack nodded, but he had the strangest feeling that today was going to be 'one of THOSE days' as he got into his Ford truck, and made his way to CTU.

END OF PROLOGUE

_A deadly toxin is in the hands of terrorists._

_To stop them you need a girl who can do anything_

_And a man who knows no limits._

_**KIM POSSIBLE/24**_

More coming soon

Please take time to read and review.


	2. 8:00AM to 9:00AM

Ladies and gentlemen, as of now...The clock is ticking.

The following takes place between 8:00 A.M. and 9:00 A.M.

Events occur in real time

8:00:01

8:00:02

8:00:03

In a back alley in Los Angeles three men approach a run down tennement building. In their possession, a deadly cargo that was lifted off a military convoy just three hours ago.

The lead man knocks on the first door they come to. An eye slot opens before them and the eyes behind the slot asks for the password. The lead man says "Freedom ring." and the slot closes back up. Soon the door opens and all three men come inside.

They find themselves in a huge room with a spotlight coming from the ceiling. Surrounding it is a whole room full of darkness. In the center of the light sits a briefcase. The contents of the briefcase are of great interest to the three men with their cargo. A voice then echoes throughout the room. "Do you have your objective?" it asks.

"We do." the lead man responds. He orders his compatriot to open the duffel bag he has with him and pull out what they sought to acquire. What is pulled out is a large cylinder with a green content. The contents of the cylinder were what the three men risked their lives to acquire.

The contents were nothing more than the Venom Plague Toxin. One of the most dangerous bioweapons ever devised.

The three men staged a robbery to acquire the toxin. The reward for their acquisition rested on the table. The voice then instructed to leave the cyllinder on the table and take the case. "You can count it if you wish. It is all there."

The three men opened the suitcase and found row upon row of hundred dollar bills. Their price for lifting the toxin. The lead man then said "It's been a pleasure doing buisness with you." and then turned to leave. They didn't notice until later that there was a click behind them. A click reminiscent of a weapon being armed. The three men turned around to see what was going on. The sound of weapons fire aimed at them was the last thing they heard before they fell to the ground dead.

A man then walked out from the shadows and picked up the briefcase. He took it back with him into the dark as well as the toxin that was stolen.

8:07:41

8:07:42

8:07:43

Counter Terrorist Unit Los Angeles

The CTU office was abuzz with activity. Intel was coming in regarding the theft of the Venom Plague Toxin as Tony Almeida, Director of CTU, gave a briefing to the new shift members that was coming in.

"About three hours ago a military convoy carrying a deadly plague toxin was intercepted and its contents stolen. The force escorting the toxin were all killed, and we were only able to establish what happened two hours ago when the convoy failed to make its regular check in. The toxin itself was developed by a foreign government hoping to make use of it to initiate attacks on American citizens. A team was able to acquire the toxin and it was on its way to a chemical plant to be destroyed when the convoy was intercepted."

Michelle Dessler then spoke up. "The Venom Plague Toxin is considered to be one of the most deadly toxins in development. It's designed to be absorbed into the bloodstream upon contact with skin or inhillation. Once inside it tends to turn the blood of the human body into something toxic allowing for death to become almost instantaneous for the one infected by it. Once the blood is transformed it becomes acidic and dissolves the body from the inside out. As the host body dissolves the toxin then becomes airborne for anyone in the immediate vicinity. If others inhale it they become infected with the toxin and the process happens all over again."

Michelle called forth stats indicating how many could be infected within a 12 hour period of time. "Due to the population of L.A. we estimate 10,000 dead in 12 hours with an estimated 1,000,000 projected within a year. Not counting travellers to other cities where the risk of infection due to the toxin can spread."

Tony then stepped forward and spoke again, "That is why all our resources must go to reobtaining this toxin before an outbreak develops. It is suspected that those that attacked the convoy were a part of some 'citizen's militia' that believes that they are trying to overthrow the government. We have field teams in place at possible sites where some of these militia groups are located. We will be moving in and hoping that they have the information on determining who has the plague toxin, and who they sold it to. In the meantime, let's get to work." The staff at CTU then got back to work as Tony talked to Michelle.

"Have you heard from Jack?" Tony asked.

"His team is in position at one of the sites. He's awaiting your go." Tony nodded and then went to his office ready to give the order to attack to Jack.

8:10:09

8:10:10

8:10:11

Outside the L.A. City Limits Special Agent Jack Bauer stood ready to attack with his team. Over the ridge was a camp site where the 'Bald Eagle' militia was waiting. Jack reviewed the information and the pattern of attack fit the 'Bald Eagle' M.O. Jack insisted that he take this raid himself.

He had with him a team of five. The intel said that there were at least three in the camp site, so Jack didn't expect too much trouble in subduing them. He ordered all his men to be armed and ready and wait for Tony to call. When Jack's cell phone rang Jack picked it up and took Tony's call. "Tony we are in position. We are a go for attack."

"Very well Jack. Go!" Upon Tony's order Jack then ordered his team to move in. At the camp site the three were wondering where their leader was, and his crew. "He should have contacted us by now." the first terrorist said. "Something may have gone wrong."

"I wasn't sure about this from the beginning." the third terrorist said. "Did we really need the money for that toxin?"

"The corporate beast has kept us all ground under its heel." the first one said. "We need money to fight it. Where we get it, well, sacrifices must be made."

"But what if we're the ones doing the sacrificing?" the third asked. "Jameson should have called by now." The first heard the words and agreed. Their leader should have called.

"What do we do now?" the second asked. No answers came as the CTU agents charged the camp site taking the terrorists by surprise. Jack took point and shouted "FEDERAL AGENTS! SURRENDER AND YOU WON'T GET HURT!"

The remaining three of the militia tried to reach for their weapons, but the CTU agents were too fast, and too quick. "Don't go for your weapons or we will fire!" Jack shouted as the team surrounded the three militia men that remained. The agents reached for the terrorists rifles and threw them aside keeping them out of their prisoners' reach. The third tried to be a hero to his cause and launched a knife at one of the agents he kept under his belt. He was quickly subdued and got a broken arm for his trouble.

"Prepare them for questioning!" Jack ordered as he took command of the campsite. One of his agents brought forth the militia's files and Jack kept himself busy hoping to find out just where the militia sent the plague toxin.

8:14:31

8:14:32

8:14:33

Outside a hotel the Middleton High Cheerleaders, and mascot Ron Stoppable were taking in the L.A. morning air. All dressed in casual wear with swimsuits, cheer uniform, and a change of clothes in their carryon bags. Bonnie Rockwaller complained immediately about the smog in the air. "Uggghhh! This smog is so stinky. I wish we had some clean air like we did back home."

"What's the matter Bonnie? Air getting to you?" Kim said looking at Bonnie standing as if the smog wasn't getting to her. With all the world travelling Kim had done she had gotten used to the different scents of air in different places. L.A. Smog was no big for her. Ron however couldn't resist hamming it up a bit as he came up behind Bonnie in a military issue gas mask breathing like Darth Vader. When he tapped Bonnie on the shoulder Bonnie turned around and shouted "AHHHH!" thinking she saw a mutant monster. Bonnie got ready to run until Ron took off his mask giving a slight smile.

"Gotcha Bon Bon!" Ron said smiling. Bonnie started to seethe with anger and could only say "You are such a loser!" before stomping on the bus. Kim went to Ron and said "Nice touch Ron."

"Thanks KP." Ron said holding onto the mask. Kim immediately asked "Where did you get that?"

"World War II Army Surplus." Ron said. "You'd be amazed by what they sell at those stores. I once got 20 year old C-rations there. A lot better than the food cafeteria lady serves up let me tell you."

"I'm sure." Kim said. "So how's Rufus looking forward to L.A.?"

Ron answered that question by bringing Rufus out of his pocket. Rufus was all decked out in sunglasses with sunscreen. This naked mole rat was ready for fun in the sun. Everyone was as they brought out changes of clothes and swimwear for their L.A. tour before going to the Staples Center for cheer competition rehersals. Barkin was able to get the 4:00 slot for the Middleton cheerleaders. Before that however they could have as much fun as they could.

"Well you look all decked out for the beach." Kim said to Rufus.

"The little guy is ready to party." Ron said sharing his pet's enthusiasm.

"Oh please." Bonnie said. "If we are going anywhere it will be shopping on Rodeo Drive. Only the best shopping happens there."

"I'm sure Bonnie, but still the beach would be kind of nice." Kim added. Just then Mister Barkin spoke up.

"All right people!" Barkin blustered. "We have our schedules." Barkin passed the schedule out to all the cheerleaders and Ron. "We go to the beach at O-900 where we will have fun for an hour and a half. We will then go down the Walk of Fame where we will end up at Rodeo Drive to do whatever shopping you ladies, and Stoppable, have to do. Just enough time to go to the Staples Center to do our rehersals. I expect all of you to get your routines down automatic."

"Don't worry Mr. Barkin. We will." Kim promised. Barkin glared at Kim and said "I'm holding you to that Possible." before getting on the bus.

"Don't worry Kim. As you say, no big." Ron said coming to her side. Kim smiled and took Ron's hand as they both got on the bus to head for the beach.

Soon the bus pulled out and made it's way towards the L.A. coast. All the while the cheerleaders were singing "Go mad dogs! Go go mad dogs! Go mad dogs! Go go mad dogs!"

8:25:16

8:25:17

8:25:18

At the site of the 'Bald Eagle' terrorist capture Jack was getting ready to interrogate the first of his prisoners. Looking over the three men Jack tried to determine the best way to go about getting the information. He looked through the files and found a few addresses on where the toxin could have gone, and he told Tony to check the addresses and get information back to him.

CTU was also in the process of getting dossiers on all the men that were being held, but Jack knew about 'Bald Eagle's' mission. Essentially they were a home grown militia that struck government and and corporate targets. Their belief was that the government was in the hands of power hungry corporations, and they needed to be brought down whatever the cost. Unfortunately, that cost often was the cost of innocent lives. 'Bald Eagle' tried not to think about the innocents dying in their missions, for they believed they died for the freedom of their country, and if the corporations were uncaring about the loss of life in their missions then they were unworthy of remaining in power.

Jack looked over the terrorists that carried themselves as patriots. And for all Jack knew, they were patriots in their own mind. Jack decided to play to that sense of so-called 'patriotism'. "Quite the day you've had." Jack said.

The first prisoner just glared at Jack not saying anything. Jack didn't pay it any mind, he just kept speaking. "You kill a convoy of soldiers, make off with a special toxin, now that toxin is somewhere in the city. But that's okay for your cause isn't it? After all the loss of people only helps your cause doesn't it?"

"It's simple logic." the first prisoner said. "The corporations run this country. Our so-called leaders are just puppets to the big buisness industries. They crush the will of the people to fulfil their own ends. If they really care they would step down and turn power back to the people."

"I don't dispute the power to the people angle." Jack said. "I just think that killing innocents is not the way to go about it."

"No one's innocent." the second terrorist said. "We're all guilty of something."

"What about children?" Jack asked. "If that toxin gets out, it is most likely that they will die in the toxin spread."

"The corporations step down, and there won't be no toxin spread." the first terrorist said. "It is they who endanger people by hiding behind them in their quest for power."

"Why don't you join us man?" the third prisoner asked. "You've been on the news man. I know the great Jack Bauer. He'd go against his own government for what he believed in. He did against that oil baron Kingsley."

"Yeah but he also stopped the Vice President from bombing countries that wanted us dead!" the second terrorist said. "This dude's no patriot."

"Neither are you in case you haven't noticed." Jack said. The three terrorists looked at Jack confused by what he meant by what he said. "Anyone who would willingly endager the people they say they are liberating can't be fighting a worthwhile cause." Jack looked at the three again and asked the question again. "Who did your compatriots send the toxin to?"

"We ain't tellin." the first terrorist said.

One of Jack's team then gave Jack some info. They were addresses to suspected sites where terrorist deals were being made. All of them were suspected of being to cells unfriendly to the U.S. "Well this is interesting." Jack said. "According to this your leader might have sold the toxin to a couple of unfriendly cells."

"What do you mean unfriendly?" the first one asked.

"I mean cells that won't stop until millions of Americans are dead in the name of their cause." Jack said. "Making use of a weapon you gave them!"

"You're lying." the first said.

"And you're delusional if you think this plan of your will work." Jack answered back. "I don't think you love your cause as much as the money you can make, and the damage you can do in its name." The third spoke up and shouted "That's not true!"

"Then prove it. Answer my question. Where did you send the toxin?" Jack waited a few more seconds then he asked louder "WHERE DID YOU SEND THE TOXIN!"

He saw some of the terrorists resolve start to break, but the first remained vigilant. Jack then decided to get rough and brought out his gun. Firing a round towards the floor he aimed real close to the leg of the second terrorist causing him to cry out, even though the bullet didn't touch him. Jack aimed his question again at the second terrorist figuring that he was the one ready to crack. "WHERE DID YOU SEND THE TOXIN!"

"ALL RIGHT I'LL TALK!" the second terrorist shouted, and he gave the address of where his associates went. "Our leader was supposed to call anyway. He didn't. Something might have gone wrong."

Jack picked up the phone and called Tony. "Tony this is Jack. We have an address on where they sent the toxin. I need a team to rendezvous with me at this address." Jack gave the address and Tony said help would be on the way. Wasting no time Jack got into his Ford and made to where the toxin was delivered.

8:31:28

8:31:29

8:31:30

The bus made it down Hollywood Blvd with the cheerleaders all singing. "Go mad dogs! Go go mad dogs!" Kim and Ron were caught up in the festivities when Ron decided what he and Kim wanted to do.

"You know what?" Kim said. "I always wanted to take the city walk. It would be fun to take in all that film history, and someone special to share the walk with." Ron didn't see a problem with that, and even Rufus looked forward to the walk. But then decided that perhaps he might spend the night ordering room service while Kim and Ron had their romantic evening.

The cheerleader Tara looked at the couple and thought it was romantic. Bonnie thought it was nauseating. "Young love. What an overrated concept." she said. Tara just scoffed "Jealous. You've been bitter ever since Brick Flagg dumped you for Monique."

"Have not." Bonnie shouted. This got everyone staring at her, and Bonnie's complection then turned beet red. Kim and Ron paid it no mind.

Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped on. Kim sighed hoping it wasn't a mission. She wanted some time with Ron, but Ron nodded saying he understood. "I'm with you on missions anyway. Even when I'm not." he said understanding. Kim smiled and activated the device when her friend Wade appeared on the screen "Hey Wade what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Kim I just got a report on the L.A.P.D. police band. Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn have stolen a vehicle from the Universal Studios theme park, and are going on a reckless car spree all through L.A." Wade explained. He called up some images and on the Kimmunicator was a red car swerving all over the road. Ron looked at the car and immediately recognized it. "Hey isn't that the red car they had on that Knight Rider special Knight Rider 2000?"

"The very same." Wade explained. "I've triangulated where they were heading, and I got a fix on where they are heading." The Kimmunicator image then changed to a grid map which showed the Middleton High School bus in the center, and another dot coming their way fast. "Uhhh Wade? Are Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn coming this way?" Ron asked.

A sound of crashes from behind indicated that Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn were coming their way weaving in and out of traffic causing cars to spin out of control, and crash into buildings, or other cars. Quickly making their way towards the Middleton High School bus.

Inside the car Motor Ed was shrieking out his air guitar as Adrena Lynn was shooting her footage with her camera. "A busy highway! Motorists in danger! Who will survive the terror of Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn? The answer will be totally FREAKY! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AIIIIIIYAHHH! Seriously dudette this is some spankin' ride. Seriously! Of course it could be a lot better with monster tires and crushing power! And when I get it to the shop I intend to do just that! Seriously!" Motor Ed said as he weaved in and out of traffic, cutting off an old lady as she was driving.

"TAKE THE MASS TRANSIT GRANNY! SERIOUSLY!" Motor Ed shouted. Adrena Lynn then spotted the Middleton School bus in their path and Adrena had a dangerous idea. "Ooooohhhh! A school bus. Full of kids! Let's run it down!"

"Dudette? You read my mind! Seriously!" Motor Ed then gunned the engine hoping to pull in front of the bus and force it to drive off the road into the Mann Chinese theatre. On board the bus Barkin saw the red car coming his way and seemed to pick up what the driver was intending to do. "Oh now you don't!" Barkin said as he stopped short before Motor Ed could do his turn. When Motor Ed did his turn the bus did not give him the crash he was hoping. Motor Ed got stuck his head out the window and glared angrily at the bus.

"Dude! You were supposed to crash! Why didn't you crash? Seriously?"

On the bus Steve Barkin glared at Motor Ed followed by the cheerleaders looking on. "Who does that mullet haired freak think he is?"

"Well he thinks he's cool. Emphasis on 'thinks'." Kim said as she opened the door to get off the bus. She then jumped onto the hood of the car and looked at Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn in the car. "The joyride is over you two!" Kim said standing tall over the two villains.

"Oh I don't think so red! Seriously!" Motor Ed then threw the car in reverse causing Kim to be thrown off balance. Her pant leg then got caught on the windshield wipers and she was being dragged along as Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn sped away. Kim on the hood of the car being thrashed this way and that.

"Come on Mr. B. We gotta go after them!" Ron said. Barkin nodded "Affirmative!" and immediately took off in pursuit of the car.

All along the road Kim was being thrown around the hood of the car trying to get her bearings. Motor Ed swerving around trying to get Kim off. "Come on red! Fall off! Seriously!"

"Yeah! This is so FREAKY!" Adrena shouted hoping Kim would fall to the concrete with a hard splat. Then they would run her down while she lay on the ground. Kim however knew that the ghoulish thoughts the villains were thinking would not be long in her future as she saw the leg of her pants start to rip. Her pants being the only thing holding her onto the hood of the car. She needed to stop the car and she needed to stop it now. Suddenly she had an idea as she brought out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Wade! Can you call up a reflective screen on the Kimmunicator? Enough to catch the sun's reflection and aim it at one of the tires?" Wade considered Kim's request and said that he could do it. "But are you crazy Kim? You could get killed!"

"I'll get killed anyway at the rate I'm going." Kim said as she noticed her pants continue to rip. Soon they would give totally and she'd be thrown off the car due to Motor Ed's swerving.

"Almost time red! Seriously!" Motor Ed gloated as he swerved. Adrenna Lynn laughing like a mad woman saying "FREAKY!" over and over again. Soon Kim's pants would be ripped and she'd be thrown off the car. Unless Kim's plan worked. After a few second Wade called and said he had the screen ready. It was on the Kimmunicator and Kim maneuvered it to catch onto the Sun's glare. Once she got it she then directed it to form a beam on one of the tires causing it to burn. "I just hope it burns fast enough." she said as the makeshift solar beam did its work.

Motor Ed thought he smelled smoke, and then burnt rubber. He wondered what was smoking, and then he saw Kim burning a hole in Ed's left front tire. "Woah red! Cut that out! Seriously!" But it was too late. The heat had punctured the tire causing it to blow out. The car was forced to skid to a stop and the tear in Kim's pants finally gave way.

But Kim was prepared for a throw once she was thrown clear of the stopping car. Using her cheerleading reflexes she bent her knees together and bounced off a nearby light post towards another. She swung around the second post like a skilled gymnast several times losing a lot of the kinetic energy she had built up. She let go of the second post allowing her to bounce off another parked car and land on her feet while doing a cartwheel.

"And that move is one that won the last cheer competition." Kim said proudly taking in the applause from the surrounding crowd. L.A.P.D. soon arrived to take Adrena Lynn and Motor Ed into custody. "This is so rank! Seriously!" Ed said.

"Oh please don't send me to a women's prison! That is just too FREAKY FOR ME!" Adrena screamed as the cops quickly surrounded the vehicle. Not long after that a bus from Middleton High soon arrived, and its students got out to see if Kim was okay. Ron especially.

"No big!" Kim said saying how things were fine. But then she looked down at her torn pants and said "But I could use an emergency stop at a Club Banana."

"No prob KP. There's a Smarty Mart around the corner. We can get some pants there." Ron said proudly. Kim felt her face blush with embarrasment.

8:45:37

8:45:38

8:45:39

At the tennement building the terrorists that had the Venom Toxin were giving a final check to see if the toxin was stable and safe to transport. After readings were taken the lead terrorist said to his courier. "Arrangements have been made. Take the toxin to the rendezvous point and prepare it for its mission."

"What of CTU?" the courier asked. "Will they be a problem?"

"They will seek to be." the leader said. "They may already be onto us. Once the toxin is secured leave immediately."

"Of course." the courier said just as CTU was starting to assemble outside.

Jack brought forth his team and ordered them to secure the building. He contacted Tony and Tony gave him the schematics to the building. The information was relayed to every one of the team's palm units.

"The teams are getting into position now Tony." Jack said. "Infrared indicates that there are four hostiles in the building. It's my guess that that's where the toxin is as well."

"How are you playing this Jack?" Tony asked. Jack said they were going to charge in by surprise and attack before they could react. "I'll contact you once we have secured the site." Jack hung up and took point at the main door. Then he kicked it in and charged in with his team.

"FEDERAL AGENTS! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Jack called out. Three of the terrorists immediately went on the defensive laying down covering fire and spreading out. The lead terrorist instructed his courier to head for the door behind him, which was an escape route they made to the sewers. The courier sprinted as fast as he could taking the toxin with him. Jack noticed the courier sprint and moved to catch him. "GIVE ME SOME COVER FIRE!" Jack ordered as he made his way towards the opening.

The agents opened fire laying down a pattern for Jack so he wouldn't get hit by the terrorist gunfire. He made it to the door, but the courier already had a head start. Jack went into the doorway and followed the steps down. The courier knocked down everything he could to slow down Jack. Stray boxes, loose piping, then he had an idea as he came across one of the gas lines.

Jack got close to the courier as he drew his gun on him. "Set the toxin down slowly! Drop your weapon!" Jack ordered. The courier made ready to drop his gun then at the last second fired his weapon at a gas main causing the pipe to rupture in Jack's face. The courier then ducked out into the darkness and dissapeared into the sewers, which was where the passage led to.

Jack cleared his vision as he looked around to see where the courier could have gone. He heard sounds off to his right and immediately followed them. He figured he hit pay dirt when he saw a break in the sewer darkness. A momentary burst of sunlight before it closed over. Jack figured that was where the courier had escaped, and made his way up the same man hole.

When he got out he saw a major gathering. People were all surrounding something and applauding. Jack saw all the people and figured that the courier had dissapeared into the crowd. "Damn it!" he said as he picked up his cell phone. "Tony it's Jack. The courier escaped into the sewers but I tracked him to surface level where has escaped into a crowd. I need my team to focus their efforts at this location. Also inform L.A.P.D. about the threat. We might need their assistance."

"On it." Tony said as he ordered the tech support to transmit to L.A.P.D. the nature of the threat, and a possible description of the courier. Jack scanned the crowd hoping to spot the courier.

8:55:57

8:55:58

8:55:59

Not far away, at the center of the gathering, Kim watched as Adrena Lynn and Motor Ed were hauled into the police car and being taken to the station house. All the while reporters were asking Kim questions about what she was doing in L.A., and whether or not she was scared being on the hood of that car as she was being thrashed around.

"Oh that was so not the drama." Kim said modestly. "I'm just here for a cheer leading competition." Kim seemed more at ease especially since she had changed into her mission cargo pants, and the black top that went with it. Barkin however was losing patience with the press and wanted Kim on the bus quickly, especially since everyone including Ron was on, and waiting for her. "POSSIBLE! FRONT AND CENTER!" Barkin bellowed.

"Uhh gotta go!" Kim said as she tried to make her way through the sea of humanity that was the press and Paparazzi. Barkin got into the driver's seat when another person got on the bus. A gun in his right hand, the Venom Toxin in another.

"Close the door and drive!" the courier said. "Or your little chickadees get it." He pointed the gun at the cheerleaders and Ron and indicated that he meant buisness. Barkin obeyed and closed the door. He then pulled out of the space he was parked and drove the bus away from the interview site.

Kim noticed the bus leave and start to chase after it. Only the bus started to speed up and race away from the site. Kim started to wonder what was wrong when she overheard a call from the radio of a nearby squad car. "All units, be on the look out for a Middle Eastern man of six foot carrying a glass canister. He is armed and considered extremely dangerous." Kim looked at the bus and wondered if the suspect that the police call mentioned snuck on the bus and took the cheerleaders hostage.

"RON!" she shouted as the bus sped down the street.

Not far away Jack rounded the corner and noticed the bus speed away as well. He called CTU and informed Tony of what happened. "Tony, the courier has escaped with the toxin! He also has a bus full of kids on board! We have a hostage situation!" Jack gave the description of the bus to Tony and Tony went to work on locating it.

"We're preparing to track them now." Tony said. "We'll have sattelite up in a minute."

"Hurry!" Jack said as he made his way back to his truck. Kim looked off seeing the bus speed away. And onboard the bus Ron and the cheerleaders looked at their captor in fear wondering what he was going to do next.

Barkin kept his face stern as he looked at his captor as he drove. "You won't get away with this." Barkin said.

"Silence!" the courier said. "Just drive!" Barkin did so, but he waited for the right time when he could make his move. Ron then spoke up and said "Uhhh Mr. Scary man. What are you planning on doing with us?"

"Ron are you a complete moron?" Bonnie asked. "He's going to kill us all!"

"Actually." the man said. "You may have a use to us." He then looked at Bonnie directly in the eye and she cringed in fear not liking what she saw in his pupils. A darkness beyond her comprehension.

"You, and your friends, shall be the harbingers of the new order." the man said with an evil smile. A smile that chilled everyone, including Steve Barkin.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	3. 9:00AM to 10:00AM

The following takes place between 9:00 A.M and 10:00 A.M.

9:00:00

9:00:01

9:00:02

The bus raced down the street picking up speed. Everyone was stuck in their seat petrified with fear of the man with the gun. All the cheerleaders looked to Ron hoping that he could find a way out of the predicament they were in. "Uhhhhwhy's everyone looking at me?" Ron asked.

The courier looked at Ron and glared. "Don't try to be the hero Mister Stoppable. I know all about your exploits with Kim Possible. It is unfortunate that she was left behind. She would have made a more valuble hostage to the people I work with."

"Who are you mister?" Barkin asked as he drove. "You one of those Al Qaida terrorists?" The courier just smiled. "You think Al Qaida is the only group that hates you? America has made plenty of enemies. We however will be the ones that will cripple your country, weaken your imperialist resolve, and finally bring death to you."

"That's what you think buddy boy." Ron said. "Kim will be on your tail faster than you can blink. And you'll be running home to mommy."

"Somehow I don't think so." the courier said as he pulled out a cell phone. "It's me. I need alternate transportation. Something to carry me, and the harbingers."

This scared all the cheerleaders. Harbingers? Harbingers of what? And what was that green goo he were carrying?

9:02:10

9:02:11

9:02:12

Kim raced to find a vehicle to pursue the bus. She saw a racing bike and asked the rider if she could borrow it. Unfortunately the rider was someone who didn't offer her a favor, so she had to figure out a way to reward the rider. "I can get you a date with a hot cheerleader." Kim said.

"Deal!" the rider said as he got off the motorcycle, and gave his helmet to Kim. _Don't think I don't do anything for you Bonnie. _Kim thought as she got on the bike and raced down the street looking to follow the bus as it sped away. Kim also brought forth the Kimmunicator and placed it on the center of the dash, and got through to Wade. "Wade is the tracking chip on Ron still in place?"

"Yeah Kim. I'm getting a signal from it." Wade brought the signal grid on the Kimmunicator and Kim followed the signal. She was almost at the bus when three patrol cars pulled out in front of her giving their own pursuit of the bus.

Kim hoped that they would be able to catch the bus before someone else was hurt. But somehow she had the feeling that wasn't going to be so easy.

9:05:17

9:05:18

9:05:19

A ways away Jack Bauer was tracking the bus his own way. Making use of sattelite imagery relayed to him from CTU. "Tony have you got a fix on the bus?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Jack. We're relaying the feed to you now." Soon Jack's palm display unit, located on his dashboard, gave the image of the bus's location as well as three L.A.P.D. vehicles giving pursuit. "Tony does L.A.P.D. have any roadblocks set up?"

"They are trying to get one set up at the next intersection." Tony said relaying the information. Jack then asked "What about the hostages? Can you give me any information on them?"

"According to intel, they are just a bunch of cheerleaders from Colorado." Tony relayed. "A town called Middleton."

"Middleton?" Jack asked having heard the name before. Then he placed it. Something his own daughter had mentioned, about a teen hero named Kim Possible and her partner Ron Stoppable and their naked mole rat Rufus who took on threats of a different venue than what was covered in CTU's mandate. "Tony was Kim Possible one of the hostages taken?"

"No." Tony said. "Miss Possible was detained by press after helping to stop a road rage reckless driver. The courier of the toxin got on the bus before Miss Possible did. But her partner Ron Stoppable might be one of the hostages." Jack sighed as he thought of the impact Kim Possible might have on this, and he didn't like the answers.

"Tony. Miss Possible might do something rash that might put her in danger and that of the hostages. Is there anyway to contact her?" Tony asked someone from tech to call up information on Kim Possible, and they found out the website she keeps, and the manager of it. "Got it Jack. Making contact now."

9:10:34

9:10:35

9:10:36

Kim kept on racing after the bus staying behind the L.A.P.D. cars keeping her eyes on the tracking sensor that Ron emitted. The Kimmunicator beeped on again and Wade appeared. "Hey Wade what's the sitch?"

"Kim, I got a hit on the site. It's someone very important." Kim sighed and said "I'm in the middle of something Wade."

"It's about the guy you're pursuing. I think you'd better take this call." Kim sighed and told Wade to put it through. Soon a vocal image appeared on the Kimmunicator indicating that they were speaking on a cell phone. "Cell phone? Uggh! That's so last century."

"Miss Possible?" the voice on the other end said. Kim answered back. "Yeah?"

"Miss Possible! My name is Jack Bauer in a Federal Agent working with the Counter Terrorist Unit." Kim nodded and asked "Yeah so?"

"Miss Possible I know your friends are hostages, and you are concerned about them, but if you continue to pursue them you could only be endangering them. I have to ask you to back off and leave this to the professionals." Jack said. Kim listened and said "Sorry Agent Bauer. I can't do that."

"Miss Possible you have no idea how dangerous this threat is." Jack said. "The person you are chasing is in possession of a deadly toxin that will kill everyone on the bus. If you make one mistake, you could be endangering more lives than you'll be saving. I'm asking you again to pull out of this and let the professionals handle this." Kim considered the words and still kept her resolve. "Sorry Agent Bauer. But when my friends are in danger I can't turn a blind eye."

"Miss Possible I respect your loyalty and your dedication to your friends. But you are in a position where you can get yourself and your friends killed. I'm asking you to step away from this and let us handle it. If not I will have L.A.P.D. regard you as a hostile and they will treat you accordingly." Kim heard the tone in Jack's voice, and she knew he was not bluffing. But then neither was she.

"Do what you have to do Agent Bauer." Kim said. "I'll do what I have to do." And with that Kim signed off on the Kimmunicator. Immediately Kim gunned the cycle and raced past the pursuing patrol units. She figured that it would be best to get ahead of them before the call of her as a hostile went out. Also she wanted to get as close to the bus as she could so she could try to mount her rescue.

Kim was almost in range when something caught her vision. Three cars were coming down the roadway speeding past the patrol cars. Kim looked over her shoulder briefly to see what was happening when she noticed something strange. They had brought out automatic rifles and took out the tires on the patrol cars. The cars skidded off the road leaving Kim alone with her mystery drivers. One tried to run her off the road, but Kim maneuvered the cycle away from the car so the swerve did not connect.

On the bus Ron and the cheerleaders noticed Kim coming their way. Ron was cheering "Go KP!" as Kim got closer. Even the cheerleaders felt their hearts rise up a bit as Kim seemed to be coming to their rescue. Barkin looked at the courier and sneered. "Looks like your hostage crisis is coming to an end." he said.

"That's what you think." the courier said as he signalled the two main cars to proceed on ahead. Suddenly the vehicles stopped as an L.A.P.D. roadblock was coming into vision. There seemed to be nowhere to go. Or so everyone on the bus thought.

Kim got a signal from Wade saying that the L.A.P.D. had set up a roadblock. "So they should be stopping soon right?"

"Wrong!" Wade said. "The bus is heading right for it." Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? What are they doing?"

The answer came in the drivers of the first two vehicles getting out of their cars. Each armed with what seemed to be bazookas aimed at the roadblock. The drivers of the vehicles opened fire and the patrol cars erupted into the air in a mess of twisted metal and fire allowing the bus to charge through. On board the bus there was a mix of shock and fear among the cheerleaders. Shock that the roadblock erupted, and fear that they seemed to be driving through a burning pile of metal.

"Oh my god we're going to die!" Bonnie shrieked as she covered her eyes. It was for nothing though as the bus charged through the roadblock and made it safely through to the other side. Bonnie seemed relieved to have made it through, but then she realized that she was still a hostage. Then her heart sank.

Kim couldn't believe what she saw. _Where did they get those weapons?_ she mentally asked herself. So much that she almost missed being run off the road again. The third car rejoined his compatriots and charged through the roadblock themselves. But they left a surprise for Kim she almost missed. A hand grenade rolled out the window heading her way.

Kim barely was able to maneuver the bike out of the grenade's path, but she found herself facing a car that acted like a makeshift motorcycle ramp. Kim found herself going over the ramp and jumping the cycle over the remains of the roadblock and landing safely on the other side. When Kim regained her bearings she tried to scan for where the bus and its mystery escorts went. Only they were nowhere to be seen.

Kim sighed and went back to trying to track Ron's chip signal.

9:15:09

9:15:10

9:15:11

Jack couldn't believe his ears when he heard what had happened. "Where did they get such heavy weaponry?" he asked Tony on his cell phone.

"I don't know Jack." Tony replied. "But it looks like whoever has the toxin now seems to have some heavy duty backing. Enough to finance them heavy weaponry to plow through a roadblock like that." Jack sighed and realized that the terrorists might have more backing than they let on. "What about the bus? Is it still on sattelite?"

"Yeah we've got it." Tony said. "But they're going to have to ditch it soon. That bus is just too hot a property."

"Don't worry Tony. As long as they remain on sattelite. We can track them." Jack paused as he then asked. "Any word on Kim Possible?"

"None. She seems to have dropped totally off the radar." Tony said. Jack doubted that. "Somehow I think Kim Possible is still in play here. Just because she's not seen, doesn't mean she's not here."

"At any rate we'll maintain sattelite surveillance." Tony said as he monitored the bus and its escorts' journey. Unaware that someone was monitoring CTU's progress.

9:16:31

9:16:32

In a specialized bunker monitors were set up. They were monitoring the bus's journey and the escorts that were following. The person behind the monitors noticed a presence behind him and nodded acknowledging it.

"They will need a new vehicle soon. But they cannot change as long as CTU is tracking them with sattelite surveilance. We have paid you for your CTU knowledge. Do you know the codes on disabling the sattelite network?" the man behind the terminals asked.

"Here is a code that will activate the sattelite diagnostics program for the sattelites tracking your bus." the figure said. "Sattelites cannot track as long as a diagnostic is running. You will have 5 minutes to get a new vehicle and to get clear."

"Very well." the figure said as he inputed a series of commands allowing him access to the CTU web site. Once he got in he inputed more commands and activated the diagnostic function.

9:16:59

9:17:00

At CTU every sattelite screen monitoring the bus chase went down. All went into diagnostic mode preventing CTU from resuming its surveillance.

"Alicia what's happening?" Tony asked senior tech supervisor Alicia Baker. Alicia went punching in keys trying to get the problem back under control, but couldn't. "Something has triggered the diagnostic subroutine. I've lost satellite visual."

"How long will it take to get it back on line?" Tony asked. Alicia answered "Five minutes." Tony then got back on the phone with Jack.

"Jack we lost the satellite imagery." Tony said. Jack immediately asked "What happened?"

"Something triggered the diagnostic protocol. We may have an outside link into the CTU mainframe."

"Or we may have a mole. Order a lockdown until we get everything situated." Tony did so and locked down the CTU office. They were down.

In his truck Jack tried to figure out the next move. The terrorists could use the down time to transfer to new vehicles, as well as their hostages. Five minutes to clear the diagnostic, and an unspecified amount of time to determine what the problem was. Right now he was deaf, dumb, and blind. Or was he?

Jack hightailed it to a library where he figured that there was one person that was still in the game, and might still be able to track the terrorists.

Kim Possible.

9:20:05

At the headquarters of the terrorists the figure looked up at his helper and smiled. "Good work." he said.

"Get them to change the vehicles fast that won't last forever." the person who gave the codes said. The figure nodded fully aware of what to do. He then picked up a cell phone and called his courier.

9:20:58

9:20:59

9:21:00

On the bus the courier heard his cell phone ring. He took the call and listened as he was told the situation.

"CTU surveillance is down. You only have a few minutes to transfer your vehicles and disappear." The courier nodded. "We are two minutes out from the switch site."

"Switch quickly. You need to disappear before CTU finds you again." The courier nodded and hung up. He then ordered Barkin to turn right. "Where are we going?" Barkin asked.

"Just turn." The courier ordered. Barkin did so and soon they came up to an underpass where there was a moving van and two other cars waiting. The courier then ordered the bus to stop.

"Everybody out." The courier ordered. Ron and the cheerleaders did what they were ordered, and the escorts got out of their own vehicles holding their own weapons at the cheerleaders motioning them towards the van. Off to the side though Kim Possible was watching.

She saw the transfer of vehicles, and her friends, into another vehicle. Bringing out her Kimmunicator she called Wade and got him to take readings and video samples of the vehicles they were being moved into. She got license numbers, make and model of the vehicles, as well as any distinguishing marks on the vehicles themselves.

The cheerleaders and Ron were moved onto the truck, and placed in the back. But when they got to Barkin they held him back. "You are not going." the courier said.

"And why not?" Barkin glared. He didn't notice the gun in his chest aimed at close range, or the single shot that fired from it, until it was too late. Steve Barkin fell to the ground in a heap. Kim looked on from her hiding place in horror, and immediately contacted Wade telling him to get an ambulance down to their location. "Paramedics are on the way." Wade said. "I've also contacted L.A.P.D. They should be receiving the vehicle descriptions soon.

"Please hurry." Kim pleaded as the terrorists loaded up in their new vehicles and drove away with their hostages. Steve Barkin was left lying on the ground wounded and dying. Kim wondered if she shouldn't continue the pursuit of the terrorists, but the injured Barkin took priority.

"Just take it easy Mr. Barkin." Kim said holding his head. "Take it easy." Kim looked at the wound and tried to stauch the blood coming out the wound. All the while hoping the paramedics would get their fast.

9:25:26

9:25:27

9:25:28

Jack made his way to the library where he went to get onto an internet terminal. He typed up and got in contact with Wade. "Wade Load are you in contact?" Jack asked.

Wade's image appeared on the screen. "Yes Agent Bauer. I'm here. What do you want?"

Jack explained the situation to Wade. "CTU's computers went down. We lost sattelite imagery for a few minutes. I'm wondering, does Miss Possible have a way to track the bus with those hostages?"

"As a matter of fact, she does." Wade explained. "Ron has a locator chip implanted on him, even though he doesn't know about it. Long story."

"Do you have the chip's frequency?" Jack asked. Wade thought about it for a moment, and then decided Jack was a man he could trust. Besides, Kim was with Mr. Barkin waiting for paramedics to arrive. She couldn't leave his side now. Wade gave Jack the frequency and information about the vehicle switch.

"Do you have information on what vehicles the terrorists got into?" Jack asked. Wade then gave a description and said that they were sent to L.A.P.D. as well.

"All right thanks Wade." Jack said. "Has Kim Possible dropped her pursuit?"

"Temporarily." Wade said. "Right now Kim is staying by one hostage's side. They shot Steve Barkin and left him for dead. Kim's trying to tend to his wounds now waiting for the paramedics to arrive."

Jack sighed as he heard Wade's news. Then he signed off. He called Tony and mentioned what happened. "We can get a chopper out there in a couple of minutes. We can treat him here."

"Good Tony." Jack said. "Also there's a girl by his side. I want her brought into CTU as well."

"A girl?" Tony asked. "Who?"

"Her name is Kim Possible." Jack said. "She was pursuing the hostages for her own reasons. But she doesn't need to get herself killed. Take her into custody but only for her own protection. We'll deal with the pursuit ourselves."

"Jack. Is there anything else?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. The terrorists pulled a switch. They have new vehicles now." After Jack gave the descriptions he told Tony to keep an eye out for them when sattelite was up and running. It was then that Tony had an idea. "Jack. Has L.A.P.D. been informed of the vehicle switch?"

"Yeah. They got the information a few minutes ago. An APB has been put out." Jack explained.

"Jack I think we should cancel that." Tony said. Jack wondered what Tony had in mind and Tony explained. "Right now they think they have safely switched their vehicles, and they seem to be going somewhere. They don't know we have sattelite back, and their descriptions. We can track them back to their home base and arrest them there."

"All right. That makes sense." Jack said. "In the meantime I have an alternate way to track the vehicles. I'm going to see how far it goes." Jack then asked Tony if they found out what triggered the diagnostic. Tony said no. "Although I do believe that the signal was from outside CTU. Something transmitted from another system."

"No one from the inside?" Jack asked. Tony said "No, phone records are clean, and tech support detected no outgoing phone calls from the building with a cell phone. The hacking was definitely from the outside."

"Find out what you can. I'll contact you later." Jack then hung up his cell phone and got into his Ford following the signal Wade left.

9:34:17

9:34:18

9:34:19

Kim stayed by Mr. Barkin hoping the paramedics would arrive in time. All the while saying "Hang in there Mr. Barkin. Hang on!"

"P...P...Possible." Steve Barkin said weakily. He opened his eyes and looked at Kim as he said "Help them. Don't let those bastards hurt those girls...or Stoppable."

"I won't Mr. B." Kim said with determination. Just then the chopper from CTU descended down from the sky and the medivac team went to attend to Mr. Barkin, who was in critical condition, and far from stable. Paramedics worked to keep Mr. Barkin alive as he looked at Kim. He then said "With your shield or on it." before passing out into unconsciousness.

Quickly the medics loaded Mr. Barkin onto the helicopter. Kim watched them load her teacher when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Possible. I have to ask you to come with us."

Kim turned around and looked at the men in black uniforms and S.W.A.T. vests. "Who are you guys?"

"We're with CTU." one agent said. "Agent Bauer said you should be brought in and placed under protective custody while the investigation is taking place."

"Protective custody?" Kim asked. "But those terrorists have my friends. I have to get to them. I have to help them."

"Miss Possible." the agent said. "We share your concern about your friends. But right now you are interfering with an ongoing federal investigation. Either you can come with us peacibly, or we can arrest you for obstructing a federal investigation."

"How about none of the above?" Kim said as she leapt off the ground using the agent's shoulders for leverage, and doing a mid air flip over him as she made way to her cycle. Once she got on she gunned the engine and raced down the street away from the agents. "Should we pursue?" another agent asked.

"Negative." the lead agent said. "We've got someone we have to get back to CTU now. We can catch Kim Possible later." Soon the agents got back into the chopper and made their way back to the CTU building.

9:41:34

9:41:35

9:41:36

On board the truck the courier was driving, but he left a slot opened in the driver's cab so he could look in on the cheerleaders and Ron. Their eyes were wide in fear and horror at what they saw. Their teacher, Steve Barkin, was shot and left for dead. Never before had they seen a sight so hideous as that.

"Do not worry my young angels. Your end will be much more glorious." the courier said as he then chuckled at his last comment. Tara let her curiosity get the better of her as she asked "What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever thought of angels awaiting you when you die?" the courier asked. "Or how an angel comes when it is time to die?" The girls looked at each other confused. Then the courier smiled as he said. "You have the faces of angels. You shall make great harbingers."

"Harbingers?" Ron asked. "Harbingers of what?"

"You will know when it's time." the courier said. "However your time may come at an end that much sooner my young friend." Ron gulped wondering what the courier meant.

"The women have a destiny they will fulfill. You however my young friend are only good to us as a hostage. And a hostage can outlive his usefulness quickly, and not as gloriously as the end you ladies will face." Soon everyone looked at Ron as his eyes went wide with fear. What fate did they have in mind for him?

What fate did they have for everyone?

9:43:58

9:43:59

9:44:00

Kim raced her cycle down the roadway as her tracking chip detected Ron's location in the back of the vehicle he was in. Kim gained speed and sought to catch it quickly. Wade however wondered if Kim was absolutely sure she knew what she was doing. "Kim what are you going to do once you catch them?" he asked.

"Make them give up my friends." Kim said with determination. "And Ron." Kim then gunned the engine hoping to catch them. Wade looked on worried about Kim's safety. She had no plan, no way to get to the truck without placing Ron and the others in danger, or if she did she wasn't sharing it. And another question he had to ask was what was that toxin the courier had? And what did it do?

Wade decided there was only one man to call-Jack Bauer.

9:45:16

Back on the road Jack was following the locator signal from Ron's chip when his cell phone rang. Jack picked it up and answered it. "Bauer."

"Agent Bauer?" Wade asked. "Are you still tracking the signal from the chip?" Jack nodded and said he was. Wade then said "Well I have to tell you Kim is looking to effect her own rescue right about now. She's almost up at the convoy's position."

Jack sighed. He realized that the agents that picked up Barkin did not take Kim into custody. "How did she get away from those agents?" he asked himself. Wade couldn't help but answer. "She jumped up over one's shoulders and flipped over. Then she made her way to her bike and rode off."

Jack sighed and couldn't believe what he had heard. "She's good I'll give her that. But doesn't she realize she'll get herself killed, and maybe the hostages?"

"Well with Kim it's a little more personal." Wade explained. "Her boyfriend is also one of the hostages, and she really cares about him."

"Let me guess. Her partner Stoppable?" Jack asked. Wade said yes. "Was it that obvious?" Wade then asked.

"I just guessed." Jack said. "Does she really love the guy? It's not a teen romance is it?" Wade said it was the real thing, and suddenly Jack knew what was driving Kim Possible. It was the same feeling that drove him on several occasions. Concern for the people he loved and the wish to protect them. And when they were in danger Jack often threw the rule book out in order to keep them safe.

It was the same thing Kim Possible was doing now. Jack wondered if he and the teen hero weren't cut from the same cloth.

"All right I'll try to get there as fast as I can." Jack said. "Keep an eye on Miss Possible and make sure she's all right." Wade nodded and said he would, and Jack gunned the engine to follow where the tracking signal was.

9:48:13

9:48:14

9:48:15

On the truck Tara looked around in fear. She was afraid of what was going to happen next. Was she going to die? Were one of her friends going to die? Tara went to Ron's side hoping she could summon up some courage by talking to him.

"Ron? Are we going to be okay?" Tara asked. "I mean, is Kim going to save us?"

"She will." Ron said. "If anything, I know KP will go through fire to make us all safe."

"How can you be so sure?" Tara asked sheepishly. "I'm so scared. And usually in situations like this you're more scared than me."

Ron looked at Tara and smiled reassuringly. "You know you're right. I probably should be more scared. I should be wigging out and running like a scared little baby wanting his mommy. I mean that's what I usually do if I was face to face with a herd of monkeys, or tree spiders, or killer mutant squirrles. But this, this fear is nothing like that. This fear seems totally different."

"How?" Tara asked.

"There's no place to run away from the terror." Ron said. "It's everywhere this time. There's no place to scream. No place to hide. The fear is everywhere. But there's one thing I do have. And that's hope."

"That Kim will come?" Tara asked optimistically. Ron smiled and nodded. "Kim's not going to let anyone of us get hurt. And if someone does hurt us, she will make sure they are sorry they ever did."

"Like with Mr. Barkin?" Bonnie asked off to the side. The image of Steve Barkin getting shot was still fresh in everyone's mind. It seemed like with the absense of the cool, calm and collected Steve Barkin there was a lot more to be afraid of. Ron glared at Bonnie and stomped his way towards her. He gave a 'serious' expression that seemed to be more serious than any 'serious' expression he ever gave as he looked Bonnie dead in the eye.

"Kim will come to help us." Ron said deadpan. "She will avenge Mr. Barkin and get us out of this. And she will make those bad guys pay."

"How can you be sure?" Tara asked coming to Ron's side again. Ron smiled as he spoke his next few words. "Because Kim can do anything. I have faith in her, and she's never let me down when I was down and out. And I've never let her down when she needed me...when it really mattered."

"Like when Kim was taking a syntho pile of goo to the prom?" Bonnie sneered. Ron scowled as he looked at Bonnie. "At least she left with somebody special, unlike you whose boyfriend left with another girl."

"Why you!" Bonnie shrieked as she lunged at Ron. The slit then opened up and the driver shouted "SILENCE! No one will come for you. You are beyond saving!" The slit closed back up leaving the cheerleaders and Ron alone. Fear crept in the silence again, but not with Ron. Again Tara went to Ron for reassurance. "Kim will come won't she?"

"She'll be here." Ron said with certainty in his voice. "Kim's a special girl. There are very few like her."

"What? There are more like her out there?" Bonnie scoffed. Ron then thought of something he hadn't thought of in years. A story, about a certain someone. A name whispered among the campers of Camp Wannaweep long before Ron was sent there. Of someone who seemed to stand up to the evil that was Wannaweep and send it running away in the fear it sought to spread. As Ron thought of this camper it amazed him how much the story of this camper seemed to remind him of Kim. Ron tried to remember this camper's name, but couldn't place it now.

"You know Bonnie, there might be more out there like Kim. And if there is that's a good thing." Ron said. Bonnie was ready to roll her eyes at this when suddenly the van started to swerve. "What was that?" Bonnie asked.

Ron's eyes went wide as he knew the swerve could only mean one thing. Kim Possible was here and coming to the rescue.

9:51:59

9:52:00

9:53:01

In one of the escort cars the man riding shotgun looked outside his right side mirror and saw a motorcycle racing towards them. On it was a red haired girl with a look of determination in her eyes. A look that said nothing was going to stand in her way.

The terrorist riding shotgun was pulling out his gun shooting at Kim. Kim dodged the bullets and roared up to where she was parallel to the first car. She dug into her belt and pulled out her Kissy girl lip gloss and opened it. Then she threw the gloss in the car letting it do its work.

Only it wasn't lip gloss Kim threw into the first terrorists' car. It was a sample of Wade's top secret stink formula he got from his father's socks. The terrorists caught wiff of the nefarious odor and were knocked into unconsciousness by the stink. The car then swerved off the road and fell into a ditch. Kim knocked one down, and only one more was to go.

The second escort called his boss and told him of the escort that had fallen. The boss then said that help was on the way. She would be there soon.

Meanwhile, after grabbing her Kimmunicator, Kim made her way to the truck and jumped onto the driver's side door. The motorcycle then skidded on the ground without a rider and Kim held her laser lipstick in the driver's face. "Pull over right now." Kim ordered. "Or you won't like what happens next."

"All right KP!" Ron cheered as the slot was opened. Even some of the cheerleaders looked on with hope in their eyes as Kim seemed to have control of the situation just as the truck and second escort had gone through a ravine. Once they were on the other side a thump was heard from the top of the truck and the rider then turned to Kim smiling. "No little girl, you won't like what happens next."

Kim had no time to wonder what the terrorist meant when she felt an arm lift her up from the driver's door. Soon she was on the roof of the truck facing someone she never thought she would expect. "Shego?"

"Yeah Kimmie." Shego said as her hands glowed with her green flame. "And it's time for me to beat you like the little princess you are." she said with a smile on her face as if she was glad to be fighting 'the princess' but there seemed to be something missing from her stance. As if some of her eagerness for the fight to come was not there. Nevertheless Shego launched the first shot against Kim, which Kim dodged, and Kim retaliated. Once again it seemed to be a back and forth battle, but Kim noticed something in Shego's fighting. Almost as if she wasn't giving her all. That she was actually holding back. Then Shego struck.

"I almost regret what I'm about to do Kimmie." Shego said as she delivered a leg sweep that sent Kim down to the roof of the truck. As Kim struggled to get back up Shego delivered a side kick that sent Kim off the truck hitting the ground on the side. Shego then climbed into the truck through the passenger window and sat in the passenger seat looking back at the hostages

"Kimmie ain't coming girls." Shego said. "She got off at the last stop." The cheerleaders sighed, but Ron charged the slot and asked "What are you doing with these guys Shego?" he asked

"My job." Shego said as she turned back towards the road in thought. The driver was about to say something when Shego interrupted and said "I just did a job. Don't expect me to like it." An angry glare in her eyes. Ron noticed the glare too, and thought he saw something else there. Something he thought he'd never see in Shego's eyes.

Sorrow.

Was Shego sorry she beat Kim that time. And if she was...why?

9:57:23

9:57:24

9:57:25

Off the side of the road, Kim Possible lay on the ground. Her face covered in sand she tried to stand up and brush off.

Parts of her were sore, but nothing seemed broken. She was able to cushion her landing thanks to her cheer training, but now she was left wondering what to do next. She had her Kimmunicator, but the motorcycle she had was miles away, and probably a wreck by now. She had no way to catch up to the vehicles that had her friends, and the roadway didn't show signs of someone coming down the road anytime soon. That was until she saw a truck coming down her way. She flagged the driver and the driver pulled over. Kim went to the driver's side and made ready to ask the driver for a favor.

"Thanks for stopping." Kim said. "I really could use your help. There is this van that has my friends, and I need to catch up to it."

"Miss Possible I am aware of your situation." the driver said turning to look at her. Kim looked at the guy and wondered how he could have found out so fast. Then he gave his name.

"My name is Jack Bauer. I'm with CTU. We need to talk."

9:58:58

9:58:59

9:59:00

The van with the hostages continued to drive down the road. Shego looked out the window thinking about all she was doing when the cell phone rang. The courier picked it up. "Hello?"

"Have you lost your pursuers?" the voice on the other line said.

"Yes." the driver said. "The girl following us has been dealt with."

"Good." the voice on the other end of the line said. "We may have to arrange another transfer point though. I do not like how that teenager was able to find you so quickly."

"But CTU's surveillance was disabled wasn't it?" the driver said.

"CTU's yes. But that girl may have another way to track you. We need to pull off and make sure you are 100 clean. That there are no tracking devices of any kind." The courier considered the words and agreed. "Where shall we meet?"

After the location was given the associate on the other line said she would be there to supervise the transfer and search. "I shall see you then Yelena."

And on the other end of the line the woman named Nina Myers made ready to meet the van full of hostages.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	4. 10:00AM to 11:00AM

The following takes place between 10:00 A.M. and 11:00 A.M.

10:00:00

10:00:01

10:00:02

Kim looked at Jack Bauer as he sat in the driver's seat of his Ford pick up. The expression on his face was one of seriousness as Jack was in no mood for small talk.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Jack asked Kim. "Do you know what risk you were putting your friends and this city with your pursuit?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Kim asked. "Sit back and watch my friends be taken away?"

"I expected you to leave this to the professionals." Jack said. "And the professionals were handling it!"

"Oh yeah." Kim said. "To the point where a roadblock was blown apart by rockets. A teacher was shot. Your own surveillance equipment was knocked out. Good job there Agent Bauer." Kim held her gaze with Jack refusing to allow herself to be intimidated.

"This goes beyond the lives of those kids that were kidnapped." Jack mentioned. "The cannister that the is in the hands of the person who kidnapped your friends is a deadly plague toxin. So deadly that it could kill millions if it's released into the air. Killing millions of Americans if its released."

"And that's why you need me." Kim said. Jack looked at Kim and asked "Oh? How so?"

"Because one of my foes is involved in this. Her name is Shego. And you've never faced Shego. I have." Kim kept her expression even, but Jack was still not convinced Kim should be involved. "You're still underage. This is not a matter where kids should be involved ."

"You're right it's not." Kim said. "But kids are involved anyway. A whole group of kids were taken as hostages. Many of them my friends. I am no stranger to facing down bad guys. And frankly I think you could use my help, especially if one of the bad guys I faced is involved. Then you're going to need my help to take her down, and any others she may be involved with."

"What do you mean 'any others'?" Jack asked.

"Right now I'm not sure." Kim said. "But if Shego is involved that usually means Dr. Drakken is involved somehow."

"Dr. Drakken?" Jack asked.

"Mad scientist. Take over the world. Blue skin." Jack still seemed like he was drawing a blank. "His real name is Drew Lipsky."

"Haven't heard of him." Jack said. "He's never crossed any CTU watchlists."

"Just because he's not on your watchlists doesn't mean he's not dangerous. Now are we going to sit here wasting time talking or are we going to find my friends and your toxin?" Jack paused for a moment and decided that Kim could be useful to her after all. _At least for now_ he thought. "All right get in." Kim took Jack's order and got in on the passenger's side. Once inside Jack turned the truck around.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"There was a car downed back there." Jack said. "Were you responsible for that?"

"Yeah." Kim answered. "They were one of the escort drivers for the truck that my friends were placed into."

"Which means we have suspects to interrogate." Jack said. "We have to get back to them before they get too far."

"But the tracking chip...:" Kim brought out her Kimmunicator showing the signal from Ron's tracking chip was still transmitting.

"It might be compromised right now." Jack answered. "If it's still transmitting after we have secured the suspects we'll follow it and count ourselves lucky. If nothing else we have sattelite back and can track them from there too. But captured suspects is something we can't pass up. They may have information which may be useful." Kim nodded and agreed that Jack may have been right about the need for securing suspects. She sat back and rode to where she sent the first vehicle crashing hoping someone was there to question.

10:05:13

10:05:14

10:05:15

Back at the site of the crash the two drivers were out of the car and trying to climb the hill to safety. They were bruised and had cuts, but they hoped they could get clear before someone came back to find them. As they reached the top of the hill they saw the Ford Jack drove come their way. Once it had stopped they noticed the driver and Kim come out of the truck. Upon seeing Kim, the terrorists started to run faster.

"FEDERAL AGENT!" Jack shouted. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T MOVE!" The terrorists responded by bringing out their guns and opening fire. Jack and Kim found cover behind a rock face as the bullets missed their targets. Soon both Jack and Kim were trying to figure out their next move. "Any ideas?" Kim asked.

"Other than shooting back? No." Jack said. "And right now I'd prefer them taken alive." Kim thought for a moment and then called Wade on the Kimmunicator. "Wade, did you hook me up with any trapping equipment?"

"You have your trapping lipstick in the third pouch on your belt." Wade said. Kim dug into her military belt and pulled out her trapping lipstick. "You rock Wade." she said with a smile.

"Thanks I try." Wade replied. Jack looked at the lipstick Kim had and wondered what that would do. "It's a gumming lipstick." Kim explained. "It's designed to keep people in place and disable them non lethally."

"Well that's all well and good, but how are we going to make use of it?" Jack asked. Kim tried to think of a plan as did Jack. Jack then asked "What is the range on that?" as he pointed towards the lipstick.

"Not sure." Kim answered. "I've only used it at close range, but I think it can go a good five or ten feet."

"Try to make it ten." Jack answered. "I'll try to distract them." Jack then motioned for Kim to follow down a path that seemed to be more obscured, but led up the hill nonetheless. The terrorists did not see Kim duck down the path as they resumed their march up the hill and towards suposed safety. That was when Jack made his move.

Jack fired his weapon in the air to get the terrorists' attention. Then he charged them. The terrorists then opened fire, which Jack dodged. Kim raced up as fast as she could trying to get as close as she could. Soon when she was close enough she fired her gumming lipstick at the two terrorists and they were rooted to the spot.

"Can't move." one of the terrorists said as he and his compatriot tried to free themselves from the sticky gum.

"No." Kim said coming out of her hiding place. "Now are you going to drop your weapons like good little boys?" Jack raced up the hill himself, and as soon as he got close one of the terrorists started foaming at the mouth and convulsing. His gun falling to the side.

"Oh no!" Jack said as he went to the side of the terrorist who was not convulsing. Immediately he tried to pry open the mouth and wedging his hand in trying to keep the terrorist from biting down on something. "Mr. Bauer what are you doing?"

"Trying to keep him from biting down on cyanide." Jack answered. Kim noticed the terrorist move his weapon to shoot Jack in the chest only for Kim to grab it and throw it out of the terrorist's reach. Jack reached in and was able to extract the cyanide capsule the terrorist had in his mouth. After throwing it away Jack glared at the terrorist.

"Now we're going to talk."

10:10:09

10:10:10

10:10:11

The truck carrying Ron and the cheerleaders was still going down the highway to a destination no one in the back knew about. Ron figured he'd ask Shego, but he didn't think Shego would give any answers. She was too busy looking out the window at everything that was going by scowling the whole time. Nonetheless he decided to try anyway.

"Uhhhh Where are we going?" Ron asked. Shego just turned and said "You'll find out when you get there." then resumed her looking out at the passing landscape. Soon they came to an underpass where another car was waiting. By it's side was a woman with short cropped dark hair, and two muscular men with guns. The truck and the remaining escorts stopped under the underpass just before the car, and Shego and the courier got out of the truck making their way to the back.

Once there the courier opened the door and said "Okay, everybody out!" Shego emphasized a "NOW!" as she fired a bolt of green flame inside the truck. The cheerleaders and Ron wasted no time getting out of the truck and onto the pavement. One however thought it was an opportunity to make a break for it and kept running.

"KARA!" Bonnie called out to the blonde haired girl who was running as fast as she could. But the dark haired woman was quick to stop her.

"Hold it right there!" the dark haired woman named Nina Myers said. Her gun drawn on the cheerleader named Kara. Kara stopped and turned back around to see the gun facing her, and other guns directed at her friends and Ron. Nina motioned with her gun for Kara to get back with the rest of them, and she reluctantly obeyed. Once she was with the rest of them. "Thanks a lot Bonnie." Kara said under her breath. Bonnie seemed to be trying to shy away from the unified glare the other Middleton High cheerleaders were giving her.

Nina walked over to the hostages and studied them as she said her peace. "All right now. There is a possibility that someone has a way for them to be tracked. Now I know it's not one of the crew, so I'm guessing it has to be one of you." Nina glared at the cheerleaders as if trying to find out with her own eyes who had the tracking chip. Ron looked sheepishly as he said "What? One of us having a tracking device? Ha ha! You're paranoid lady."

"Paranoia pays in my line of work." Nina said glaring directly at Ron. Nina then turned to one of her escorts and ordered "Examine their contents. If necessary, do a strip search." The escort nodded as he and the rest of the terrorists smiled as they advanced on the cheerleaders. All of them shaking their heads no as to what was going to happen. All of them afraid as to what MIGHT happen.

Shego turned away droping her head down in shame. She didn't want to be a part of this, but she felt like she had no choice. When Nina stood next to her Shego flashed a glare of hate towards Nina. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Shego asked.

"Nope." Nina said. "But it has to be done."

"Does it?" Shego asked. "They're just kids. They don't need to be part of this madness."

"Our employers disagree." Nina responded back. Shego shot back with "Your employers, not mine. You're the one getting paid for this."

"Would it help if you were paid as well?" Nina answered. "I could arrange that."

"Pass!" Shego shot back just as the screams of the cheerleaders and Ron shot out from the crowd. Shego closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face as she realized the 'strip search' was beginning. "How did it all come to this?" she asked herself outloud.

10:15:36

10:15:37

10:15:38

Kim saw her lipgloss container laying on the ground and immediately picked it up. It was still emmiting a faint amount of the stink formula odor, but it needed time to build up again. Finding the cap Kim twisted it back on and went over to see what Jack was doing.

Jack had the terrorist handcuffed to the door of his Ford. Kim looked on wondering what was going to happen as Jack picked up his cell phone and called CTU. "Tony it's Jack. We have a suspect in custody. Can you bring a unit down to pick him up?"

"Yeah Jack. There's a unit on their way in 20 minutes. They should pick up the suspect then." Jack then asked Tony "Have you also brought in the man that was shot?"

"Yeah, he's in the clinic now." Tony said. "He's being operated on as we speak. It's...too early to tell if he's going to make it." Jack sighed as he understood. He then made one more request and said "Listen, I have Kim Possible with me. She mentioned that one of her foes was with the terrorists when she tried to rescue her friends."

"Is Kim Possible in custody?" Tony asked. Jack said "No, but she's with me now. She mentioned fighting off a person named Shego. I've never heard of her appear on any watchlists. Have you?"

"No." Tony said. "Nothing on F.B.I. or C.I.A. watchlists. What was she supposed to have done?" Jack then thought it might be a good idea for Kim to take this end of the call and called Kim over. "Tony needs a description on Shego and Dr. Drakken. Can you give it to him?"

"No big." Kim said as Jack went over to the terrorist they had cuffed to his Ford. Kim spoke to Tony not sure she wanted to know what Jack was going to do next. "Yeah? Who is this?" Kim asked.

"Miss Possible? My name is Tony Almeida, director of CTU Los Angeles." Tony explained. "We're a little curious about this Shego you said was part of the kidnapping. Can you give us a physical description and clarify all that she has done?"

Kim immediately went into a run down of Shego's physical characteristics which caused Tony to bat an eye at the description. Mostly because he never heard of a woman who was more green than anything. Kim then went into a description of Shego's crimes, at least those she knew of. Mostly they consisted of theft, vandalism, kidnapping, but nothing that consisted that she was involved in terrorism. As far as CTU was concerned she was just a petty criminal who stole top secret, but unusual, items. "Why would she be involved with terrorists?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Kim said. "But it probably has to do with Dr. Drakken." Kim also gave Tony the run down on Drakken, and again he didn't seem like anyone that CTU would bother with. "Doesn't sound like someone associated with terrorists either. Sounds more like one of those cartoon quacks with wacky gadgets hoping to take over the world." Kim considered Tony's words and figured she wasn't too far off with Tony's interpretation. But all the same Tony told Kim that Drakken and Shego never crossed CTU's watchlists. Apparently CTU did not consider them a threat.

"Well I've found them to be threatening." Kim said. "Isn't there anyone else you can check with? Police, G.J.?"

"G.J.?" Tony asked.

"Global Justice." Kim said. "Kind of a world police force. If there's anything on Drakken and Shego, they should have it." Tony then asked if there was any way they could contact Global Justice and she then told him to contact Wade. "He should be able to get in contact with Dr. Director."

"Dr. Director?" Tony asked wondering if he wasn't stepping into an area where a psyche exam was needed. Kim seemed to share his feelings, not forgetting the experience with 'the Ron factor'. "Yes Mr. Almeida, it does seem a little...awkward doesn't it?"

"Well I'll see what I can do about contacting this 'Global Justice' and getting what information I can about Drakken and Shego." Tony said. Kim responded with "Please and thank you." before hanging up. She then went back to Jack who was doing his interrogation of the prisoner. An interrogation Kim was finding unsettling.

"Where is your destination!" Jack asked as he ripped the terrorist's arm back as if trying to pry the arm out of it's socket. The terrorist screamed in pain, but he was not giving any answers. Jack pushed harder as he asked again "WHERE IS YOUR DESTINATION!"

Kim looked on in horror as to what she saw. Never before had she ever seen someone treated like Jack was treating this terrorist, and she wondered if someone really deserved to be treated as such. She thought about saying something but thought it would be lost in the interrogation Jack was commencing. Jack put pressure on the arm ready to wretch it out of the terrorist's socket unless he gave an answer. Again Jack asked "WHERE IS YOUR DESTINATION!"

"Please answer him!" Kim shouted not sure she wanted to see any more of what was happening. Through the screams the terrorist gave his answer. "We were heading for an abandoned water treatment plant. We were to drop off the harbingers and toxin there."

"Harbingers?" Jack asked. "Harbingers of what? What are they going to use the toxin for?"

"I don't know." the terrorist answered. Jack wretched back on the arm again as the terrorist screamed "I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW! ALL I KNOW IS THAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE HOSTAGES AFTER SECURING THE TOXIN! THE HARBINGERS CAME AND WE TOOK ADVANTAGE!" Jack then released the arm and then said "This will help you with the pain." as he delivered a punch to the back of the terrorist's neck. Once he had falled unconscious Jack dragged him over to a tree and cuffed his hands behind it so the terrorist could not escape.

Jack then made his way to his Ford ready to head to the water treatment plant. Kim got into Jack's face giving a look that no teen usually gave, a stern condescending look. "Was that really necessary?" Kim asked.

Jack kept his gaze on Kim as he justified himself as best he could. "Listen Miss Possible. These terrorists you see here aren't your usual thugs with wacky gadgets an an attitude of a high school bully wanting to run the playground. These are fanatics who won't stop their atrocities until millions and millions of Americans are dead. Their ideology is reflected in the body counts they run up."

"But what you did... No person should have to go through that." Jack nodded at Kim in agreement. "You're right, no one should. But sometimes you have to do things you don't like to get the job done. More times than not the lives of American citizens take precidence over constitutional rights."

"Still doesn't mean I like it." Kim replied. Jack looked at Kim and said "I don't like it either, but sometimes it has to be done. If you can't see that, maybe you shouldn't be in this line of work."

Kim then stood absorbing Jack's words as Jack reached his Ford and told Kim "A CTU unit should be here soon. They will accompany you back to CTU where you can be with your teacher."

"I'm not going back." Kim said. "I'm going with you."

"Miss Possible. Where I'm going is no place for a minor. Just stay here and wait for the unit." Jack got back into the truck but Kim raced for the passenger side and got in quickly. Jack glared at Kim as he said "Miss Possible, get out of the truck now!"

"No. I'm going with you." Kim said defiantly. Jack had no time for verbal foreplay with Kim so he made ready to pull his gun out on Kim hoping to convince her to get out, but Kim was prepared for that as she brought out her Kissy girl lip gloss and opened the contents. _I hope it's built up enough _Kim thought as the faint, but powerful odor went Jack's way.

"What's that smell?" Jack asked as he caught wiff of the smell and started to get dizzy. "Ugggh that stinks." he said as he fell unconscious. His head hitting the steering wheel.

"Just enough to knock him out." Kim said as she closed the container. The gloss hadn't had enough time to build its stink back up since being used on the escort, and Kim wasn't sure it would be potent enough after so soon a use. Fortunately she had enough to knock Jack out and take his truck. Getting out she walked around opening the driver's side door pulling Jack out of the front seat, and sticking him in the back. She felt how heavy Jack was and wondered if she shouldn't have left him behind, but then decided that Jack might be needed again.

Kim then got back into the front seat of the truck and drove to where the terrorist said their drop off point was.

10:25:36

10:25:37

10:25:38

Ron and the cheerleaders felt scared and embarassed as they stood before their captors. Their clothes all in a heap before them, including their underwear, as the terrorists looked on with letcherous looks. The girls all looked to be hiding behind Ron for cover who just stood there staring at the terrorists hiding his own privates from view.

The terrorists seemed to laugh at the sight before them. Not because of Ron's efforts to be modest, but because of the girls' attempt to hide themselves from their prying eyes. No matter where they went, the cheerleaders could not escape the terrorists' lecherous looks.

Shego however couldn't stand to see such degredation and turned her head away in disgust. Nina however didn't seem bothered as she went over the clothes with a tracking scanner hoping to find a tracking device of some kind. So far she hadn't detected anything, but still Nina wasn't convinced. Kim Possible's appearance was too much a coincidence. There had to be a tracker somewhere.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked trying her best to cover herself with her arms, yet not hiding her fear. Nina looked up and smiled. "If you must know, my name is Nina Myers. I'm a traitor to this country, and if you don't shut up I'll see to it that the toxin is used on you first." Bonnie then shut up as Nina went about her search. Shego then came up with what seemed to be like white robes that would be used for monestaries. "Put these on." Shego said softly.

Each of the cheerleaders looked at the robes and moved to put them on. Bonnie felt the urge to mention the robe not being cashmere, but she wanted to feel some sort of modesty and cover herself up quickly. Even newspaper seemed good right now. Quickly Bonnie put the robe on as did Ron and the rest of the cheerleaders.

Nina resumed her scans and saw some movement in the mound of clothes. Quickly she drew her gun and pointed it at the mound ready to fire. Ron shouted "NOOOOOOOO!" Nina then drew up the gun and pointed it at Ron. "What do you think you are doing?"

The pink head of Rufus soon erupted from the clothes. Nina looked at him in confusion and then at Ron. "A naked mole rat?"

"Hey! He's family." Ron said as Rufus made his way towards his buddy, but a gunshot separated the two before they could get close. Nina pointed her weapon at Rufus and said "That thing has five seconds to run before I do some target practice. One...two...three...four..."

Rufus made to run to where he could find some cover but Nina kept the gun trained on him. When she said "five!" Nina fired apparently sending Rufus staggaring and falling back behind the cars where he seemed to lay dead. "RUFUS!" Ron shouted as it seemed like he had lost his best friend. "NOOOOOOOO!" Ron shouted with tears in his eyes trying to run to Rufus's side. Only to be held back by terrorist hands and a strike to Ron's chest with the butt of a gun.

It didn't seem to bother Nina though as she turned back and made her way towards where Shego was standing. "So did you enjoy yourself?" Shego said with a hint of anger in her voice. Nina didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, she seemed amused by it.

"That's an odd question, coming from you." Nina said. "I thought you were the big bad evil girl."

"I am." Shego said. "But this...this is beyond evil. This is...INSANE!"

"Watch your mouth." Nina said. "You don't want anything to happen to your beloved Dr. Drakken don't you?" Nina held her gaze at Shego as Shego fired off with a hard gaze of her own. Shego then backed up her gaze with her next few words.

"That's the difference between you and me Myers. I may not be a saint, but at least I still have my sense of loyalty. I'm loyal to Dr. D, which is why I stayed by his side for so long. I'm loyal to my brothers, which is why I didn't kill them first chance I got when I took their powers. But you...you're loyal to no one. You sell yourself to the highest bidder, no matter what sins they ask you to commit." Shego paused for a moment and then looked Nina dead in the eye as she said her next words which she hoped would rock Nina to the core "Like when you murdered Jack's wife."

Nina flinched a bit and Shego smiled. "You think I wouldn't have found out? I do hear things from time to time. After all I served with him once before he went on the Drazen mission."

"How did you know about the Drazen mission?" Nina asked. "No one but Jack, Palmer and Ellis knew about that."

"Jack and I got our missions from Ellis back when I did government work." Shego said. "He also wanted me to tell Teri what happened if he never made it back from that mission. He trusted me just as he trusted you. The only difference is I never betrayed him when I went bad."

"No." Nina said. "You only betrayed yourself." She then went back to looking at her tracker then back at the cheerleaders and Ron. She hadn't found a tracker on the clothes and ordered them immediately burnt. But still something troubled Nina. _There has to be a chip on them, but where would it be?_ she thought. Then she had her answer.

_Under the skin_

Nina made her way to the cheerleaders and pulled each one out one by one and scanned them with the tracker. Tara, Bonnie, Kara, all of them were dragged out so Nina could run the scanner on them. Finally she came to Ron and ran the tracker on him. She hit pay dirt when her tracker detected something on the back of his neck.

"We've got it!" Nina shouted. "Hold him down!" Suddenly the terrorists grabbed Ron by the arms and held him down face first. Ron protested as he shouted "Hey! What are you doing?" Nina walked over to Ron and drew a knife which she used to touch Ron's skin. "I'd love to say this wouldn't hurt, but then I'd be lying."

Nina then drove the tip of the knife in the back of Ron's neck causing him to scream out in pain. The cheerleaders looked horrified as they saw Ron getting cut open. Even Bonnie held her hand to her mouth as she saw the torture Ron was going through. Nina cut the knife along where the tracking chip was located in Ron's neck and as soon as she was done extracted the device out of Ron's neck holding it up for everyone to see, including Ron.

"How...how'd that get in there?" Ron asked weakily as he lay on the ground bleeding. Shego made ready to bring a med kit to Ron but Nina held her back. "Let him bleed. Our boss has no use for him."

"What?" Shego said shocked. "You'd leave him to die?"

"All they want are the girls." Nina said. She then turned to the terrorists and ordered them to load up the girls which she did. Nina then went to where the clothes lay that the cheerleaders had previously worn and dumped a gallon of gasoline that a terrorist had placed nearby. Bringing out her lighter Nina lit the wet clothes and they all erupted in a burst of flame.

Ron looked on at the burning clothes continuing to lose blood. Nina then walked over to Ron and placed the chip he had inside him on the ground. She then proceeded to crush it with the tip of her boot almost as if she was crushing any hope the cheerleaders had for rescue by Kim Possible or anyone else. When Nina lifted up her boot, all that remained was a series of crushed parts which to Ron and the cheerleaders might as well have been crushed hope.

Nina then knelt down to look at Ron whose eyes looked totally glazed over. Nina however shook him to awareness as she said "If you run into a woman named Teri Bauer, tell her Nina Myers is taking good care of her husband." Then she let Ron's head fall to the ground leaving him to die a slow death as she turned and walked away.

Rufus then poked his little head out from where he was supposed to have fallen and died and immediately went to his master's side to comfort him. "Hey little buddy." Ron said as he saw Rufus in front of him. "I knew they couldn't keep you down."

"Ron." Rufus said with tears in his eyes. The starting of the engines got Ron's and Rufus's attention as the terrorists made ready to leave.

"Go." he whispered. "Follow them." Rufus shook his head no as if saying that his place was by Ron's side.

"Someone has to follow them. Someone has to tell KP where they are going." Rufus listened to Ron's words and decided that he was right. Rufus gathered the remains of the crushed chip and made his way to the van where he stowed away in the undercarriage. After finding a safe place to sit Rufus looked over the ruins of the destroyed chip wondering how he could make a tracking beacon out of it.

10:38:37

10:38:38

10:38:39

At CTU Michelle was briefing the new arrivals from Division about the situation. With the threat as it was she thought it be best that tech support had all the help it could get.

"Here's what we have so far." Michelle said. "We have someone linking into CTU through an outside system. We are trying to find out who it is and shut them down. In the meantime we are also looking for leads onto where the toxin could have been taken. We need to check all data pathways, and run through the leads we have, to see who and where the toxin was sent to. Now let's get to work." The technicians nodded and took their stations on the CTU floor as Michelle went and talked to Tony.

"Any word from Jack?" Michelle asked.

"None." Tony said. "A team found the suspect Jack questioned handcuffed to a tree, but Jack's truck was gone and so was Miss Possible."

"You think Jack and Kim Possible are still working together?" Michelle asked. Tony shook his head not sure what to think.

"Jack didn't want a minor put in danger, but from what I hear Miss Possible can be as headstrong as Jack is. It's possible that she and Jack may be tracing a lead together." Michelle then asked if Tony wanted to give Jack a call, and Tony said yes. Wasting no time Tony picked up a phone and called Jack's cell phone number.

10:40:04

10:40:05

Kim was driving the Ford with an unconscious Jack in the back seat. Kim had been following the tracking signal from Ron's chip, but noticed it stopped short and cut out a few minutes ago. "They must have found it." Kim said as she realized she now had no signal to follow. All she had to hope for was that the terrorist's information was accurate. Kim hoped that would be enough.

Soon Jack's cell phone rang and Kim looked at it wondering if she should answer the call. After a few seconds Kim decided it was best to answer. Flipping it open she said "Hello?"

"Miss Possible?" Tony asked. Kim nodded saying that it was in fact her. "Yes Mr...Almeida is it?"

"Yeah, look where's agent Bauer?" Kim answered with "He's...taking a little nap in the back seat. I'm driving up to where the guy agent Bauer tortured said my friends were going."

Tony wasn't sure he believed what he was hearing. "Wait. You mean you knocked out Jack? And you're driving his truck?"

"Yeah." Kim answered. "He wasn't going to let me find my friends, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer." Tony cursed under his breath, and for a moment Kim thought she heard Tony say "She's just like him."

"Agent Almeida?" Kim asked. "Are you there?" Quickly Tony got back on the phone. "Yeah I'm here. Where are you heading?"

"An abandoned water treatment plant." Kim said. "That's where he said they were going."

"I know the place I'll get a team ready.' Tony said. Kim however was hesitant to do that. "Mr. Almeida, no. We don't know if the information was accurate. I think it best if I check the place out myself."

"Miss Possible this is no place for a civilian." Tony replied. Kim answered back with "I'm no ordinary civilian. In case you've forgotten the motto on my website, I can do anything."

"Yeah, including get yourself killed." Tony answered. "Look please check in when you arrive there. And if you see any trouble please contact us."

"Fair enough. Either I or Wade will be in touch." Kim then decided to ask "Any word on Shego and Drakken from GJ?"

"Strangely enough no." Tony answered. "We're going through the channels, but so far nothing. We're still trying though."

"Get in touch with them quick. The sooner you know about Drakken and Shego, the better." Kim was about to hang up when Tony then asked "What did you do to Jack?"

"Oh, agent Bauer?" Kim gave a lopsided smile as she said "I gave him a wiff of some knock out gas." Tony seemed confused. "Knock out gas? Isn't that against the Geneva accords?"

"Not if it comes from super stinky sweat socks." Kim replied as she hung up and resumed driving. Jack was about to stir as Kim rounded the corner. What she saw next she couldn't believe.

Ron was laying on the ground. A pile of burning clothes next to him. Kim stopped the truck and quickly got out racing to Ron's side. "RON!" she cried as she ran. Once she was by his side she saw the look in Ron's eyes, and the blood coming out of his neck. The chip was found, but that didn't matter. Ron was hurt, and she didn't know how bad.

"Ron? RON!" Kim shouted trying to bring Ron to a sense of awareness. Inside the truck Jack was awake and saw Kim kneeling by Ron's side. Immediately Jack shook loose the dizzying effects of the stink formula and raced over to Kim's side hoping to see what he could do.

"Agent Bauer?" Kim asked surprised Jack was awake.

"We'll discuss knocking me out later. Right now let's help your friend." Kim agreed with Jack as they both tried to see what they could do for Ron. Looking in Ron's eyes Jack could tell he was in shock. Turning around he saw the open wound in Ron's neck where the chip was.

"Wound looks superficial, but if we don't close it quickly he could bleed to death." Jack said. He then brought out a cloth that he placed on the back of Ron's neck hoping that would stop the bleeding. Kim then looked up and asked if Jack had any ideas.

"One." Jack answered. "But I need you to bring him to a state of awareness. I'm not going to do what I have to do while he's in shock. I might make things worse." Kim was confused as Jack got up and made his way to the clothes pyre. "Make things worse? What are you talking about?"

"Just bring him around!" Jack said as he stood over the fire pulling something out of his back and placing it over the flames. Kim however struggled to bring Ron back to reality. "Ron? Ron it's me. KP. You okay?"

Ron kept his vacant stare as Kim still tried to break through. "Come on Ron. We still have to go to the L.A. Bueno Nacho. There's a lot of things we have to do together. You can't go on me now!" Ron still seemed unresponsive.

"Ron, please come back to me." Kim said as she sobbed. Her tears falling down from her eyes down her face. The first ones touching Ron's forehead, and then, as if by a miracle Ron's eyelids batted. "K...KP?"

"Ron? RON!" Kim said as she smiled glad he was alive. Then Jack came back with the item he left over the fire. It was a knife with the blade red hot. Kim asked what Jack was going to do with it.

"I'm going to stauch the blood flow and cauterize the wound." Jack said. "It's the only way to help him right now." Kim backed away letting Jack do his work. As soon as he knelt down Jack brought the blade to Ron's wound and touched it to Ron's skin.

Ron let out a scream he never let out before. Even Kim never thought Ron could scream the way he screamed right then.

10:49:56

10:49:57

10:49:58

Underneath the bus Rufus was fiddling with the pieces of the destroyed chip trying to get it to emit some kind of signal. He was able to determine which components emmited the homig signal and pieced together enough to get some sort of a tracking beacon together, but he had no power source available. Rufus looked around and thought he had an idea as he raced towards the electric wires to see if he could impliment it.

Rufus studied the wiring and tried to determine which wiring systems he could use without arousing suspicion. He looked at the heating and cooling wires and thought they might be a good ways to go. Trying to see which wires went to the heater and which to the air conditioner Rufus disconnected the heater wires and hooked them up to his makeshift tracking beacon. When he saw it emiting a signal again Rufus sat back and hoped that Kim and Ron would come to the rescue.

10:51:34

10:51:35

Kim was knelt beside Ron trying to see if he was all right. While his clothes had stains of blood on them Ron nodded, but said that the knife hurt. "Reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyy hurt KP!"

"I'm just glad you're all right." Kim said as she hugged her boyfriend. She cast her eyes in the back of Ron's neck and noticed the scar where the microchip tracker used to be. She was relieved to see the wound healed somewhat, but the scar horrified her as well. It reminded her of how much she almost lost Ron who had only a few minutes ago lied bleeding to death.

"So you going to tell me about that microchip I had in the back of my neck?" Ron asked. Kim looked at Ron and said "It was Wade's idea. He had you microchipped for some reason. I found out a few years ago when Drakken held you with my dad and his college buddies."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked. Kim wasn't sure she could come up with a good answer to spare Ron's feelings. "I don't know. I guess...it was a good idea to keep the chip. Besides, I didn't ask about it again. It was Wade's to put in, he should have taken it out."

"How'd he put it in anyway?" Ron asked. Kim thought it was a good question herself and brought up the Kimmunicator to contact Wade. When Wade appeared on the screen Kim asked her question. "Wade, how did you implant Ron with his chip?" Wade was quick to answer.

"I talked to Professor Okari about making use of a small robot insect that inserted tracking chips." Wade explained. Ron knew him as 'the bug guy' who developed a nano tick that Drakken had stolen once that landed on Kim's nose. "And I thought it would be a good idea to know where you were in case you got into...trouble."

"Trouble? Ron Stoppable never gets into...trouble." Kim looked at Ron and said "This from someone who was almost turned into a life sized cuddle buddy by a mad geneticist? Or when he was held hostage by Drakken with my dad's college buddies? And what about the time..."

"Okay I get it! I'm a trouble magnet." Ron said. "I guess the chip was a good idea after all." Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and tried to reassure him that it was only because she cared. "I love you Ron. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Ron smiled and took Kim into his embrace. Just then Jack up behind them and was all buisness.

"Mr. Stoppable? My name is Jack Bauer I'm with the Counter..."

"Jack...Bauer?" Ron asked as he went wide eyed with recognition. Almost as if he knew the name from somewhere. "JackBauer? THE Jack Bauer?"

"Ron you know him?" Kim asked. Ron's eyes went wide with wonder and joy as he said "Oh man this is so baddical! I mean the to meet THE Jack Bauer!"

"Uhhh. It's nice to meet you to." Jack said as Ron grabbed his hand and shook it hard. Ron looked at Jack as if he met his all time favorite sports hero. "Oh man it's a pleasure to meet you. I mean to come face to face with..."

"The man who saved President Palmer's life, and stopped an attack fabricated by oi barons." Ron looked at Jack confused as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "Oh I'm sure those were great and all, but I'm talking about your GREATEST achievement."

"What's that Ron?" Kim asked. Ron stood up as if proud to be in Jack's company.

"Kim you are looking at..." Ron paused before he said his next line. "...the man who beat the evil of Camp Wannaweep!"

Kim looked at Jack in a weird way. "You went to Camp Wannaweep?" For the first time in a long time Jack blushed with embarrasment as if he tried to forget that childhood memory. "It was one summer, it was a long time ago."

"Oh man the things this man did!" Ron said as he got ready to list Jack's wannaweep acomplishments. "Mutant squirrels? He blasted them with a slingshot! The toxic lake? He set it on fire before going in! The monkey mascot? I heard he twisted its arm. I mean everything Camp Wannaweep threw at him! He threw it right back! I mean the camp was scared of this guy!" Ron looked at Jack in awe and Kim couldn't help rolling her eyes at the sight.

Jack definitely couldn't wait to get back to buisness so he immediately began questioning Ron. "Mr. Stoppable. We need to know what's going on with these terrorists." Jack said. "Why did they take you?"

Ron shook out of his awe of Jack and tried to remember his captivity. He felt his emotions deflate as he tried to remember the time when he was taken hostage to where he was left in the road to bleed. "Well the guy that pulled the gun said he wanted us as harbingers. What's a harbinger?"

"In some cases a harbinger is seen as an angel. A deliverer of sorts." Jack explained. "It kind of fits why he'd want to take the girls. If they want to look at angel references they'd want people that would look beautiful, but what does this have to do with the toxin?"

"Toxin?" Ron asked. "Is that the green goo that guy had?"

"Yeah. It's called the Venom Plague toxin." Jack said. "It's designed to attack the body from the inside out and affect others in an airborne attack. If this toxin gets out millions could die. How many terrorists did you see?"

"Uhhhh, Six not counting the courier and Shego. Five guys and one woman." Kim looked confused. "A woman?"

"Yeah. She looked pretty. Her hair was somewhat short. I did get a name though. Nina something." Jack's eyes went wide with recognition wondering how his conclusion could be true. "You mean Nina Myers?"

"Yeah that's it! Nina Myers!" Ron said. Jack immediately raced to the truck and got in. Kim and Ron also got up and got in the truck as well. "Agent Bauer!" Kim called out. "What are you doing?"

"We've got to get there fast!" Jack said. It was as if the name Nina Myers turned on a whole different side of him. A side driven to capturing Nina. So much so that he forgot to ask Kim and Ron to stay behind and wait for a CTU unit to pick them up. He didn't want to get into another argument while Nina was out there, and involved in this matter.

He owed it to his wife Teri to stop Nina once and for all. Jack saw the PDA on his dash activate and saw a signal come from the treatment plant. "All right Rufus! He got a signal out!" Ron shouted excitedly.

"Rufus got the chip to work?" Kim asked. Ron looked at the screen with a sense of pride.

"And the signal is coming from the pumping station. Which means that they're there now." Jack said as he stepped on the gas, not caring who Rufus was at the moment. He figured that he'd ask later. Kim, Ron and Jack raced to get to the pumping station in time when Tony called. "Bauer." Jack said picking up the cell phone.

"Jack! You're awake?" Tony asked. Jack said he was. "Miss Possible's stuff only knocked me out for a few minutes. But it was potent stuff regardless. What do you need?"

"Jack we finished trying to get in contact with the Global Justice organization. We tried every channel and communication line to get in touch with them. We even went through other agencies to find them." Jack listened and then asked "Have you been able to get in contact with them about Drakken and Shego?"

Tony sighed as he answered. "That's the thing Jack. We've tried the comm lines and phone numbers, they're all disconnected. No other agency has even heard of them. It's like they never existed."

Kim, Ron and Jack looked at each other in surprise not sure what to make of the news.

10:57:58

10:57:59

The truck and its escorts stopped. The courier, Shego and Nina got out of their vehicles and made their way to the back as Nina opened the door. Immediately she motioned for the cheerleaders to get out. "Move!" she said holding a gun to them and waving it towards the direction of the treatment plant. The girls wasted no time getting out and moving towards the plant. Not one of them giving any lip.

Nina turned to the men who were escorting her and ordered "Take the truck, and the other cars and dispose of them. Then meet us back here as soon as you can." The terrorists obeyed as they got into the vehicles and drove away. Rufus, knowing what was happening, disconnected the tracking beacon and followed the cheerleaders as they were being escorted into the treatment plant building. Once inside Nina activated a panel and soon an elevator door appeared.

"Get in." Nina ordered as the cheerleaders, Shego, Nina and the courier all got into the lift car. Rufus rounded a corner and barely made it through before the doors closed. He counted himself lucky that no one noticed him yet.

Soon the car hit the level Nina wanted to be at. The cheerleaders were then escorted out of the car and down a hallway past a symbol on a wall no one could make out. No one but Rufus who had seen the symbol before.

It was the symbol of Global Justice.

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00


End file.
